zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:VanXFiona/Zoids: Neo Fuzors
Zoids: Neo Fuzors (ゾイドネオフューザーズ Zoido Fyūzāsu Kai) is a novelization story based from Zoids: Fuzors, Zoids: Guardian Force, and Zoids: Genesis. This story is based about a 16-year old teenage prodigy who fought in a war against terrorism after three years and later participated in Zoid Battles around Earth and Planet Zi. The story itself is similar to Zoids: New Century Zero and Mobile Fighter G Gundam. :NOTE:This story is only fanfiction. Plot of the story Three years passed when a giant meteor from Planet Zi collided into Earth, as it headed to the Philippines, Zoids came to Earth to replace most human-made vehicles. And Zoids are used in war against terrorism. The story begins with a teenager named Pat, who got involved in a the war. Pat was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in school. Only thinking of being prosecuted, Pat was forced to join the war and to kill the terrorists and their leaders. Three years passed after the Anti-Terror war in his homeland, Zoids are officially used for friendly competition and sports. Pat became a top-notched Zoid pilot. However, Islamic extremists tried to seek him out, but they were easily repelled when Pat, along with new friends, Robertson, Kevin, Yves, and Emmanuel formed a five-man team called the "Alpha Guardians". As the story goes on, Pat and his friends journey around the world to face many Zoid pilots to reach the best rank Class "S". Characters Protagonists Pat (the "Red Comet") Voiced by: Adult: Susumu Chiba (JPN), Ted Cole (ENG) Teen: Yuka Nishigaki (JPN), Brad Swaile (ENG) Pat is the main protagonist of the story. He was first known as a ruthless teenage prodigy who fought on the war on Mindanao, the place which started the Anti-Terrorism War. He first joined the war when he was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in his school, instead of being prosecuted, Pat was forced to join the war with his Liger Zero. Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the nom de guerre of the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]]. As the story goes on, Pat is never shown displaying emotions, but deep anger, and tends to gloat maniacally, while he is shown to have a strong sense of justice with him. Later, Pat later discovers love and returned to his true sense after his former lover Keanne died when he used his Liger Zero Schneider's "Seven Blade Attack" and the Liger Zero Falcon's "Sekiha Tenkyouken". Pat is less concerned about his feelings and his health, which Jay Anne and Robertson are aware if he is commiting suicide or trying to kill Keanne in vain. Later, Pat is also an ancient Zoidian where he develops the full potenital of his Liger Zero. After seeking redemption, Pat becomes more optimistic, fun-loving, laid-back, goofy, prideful, brash, and cheerful. As well he acts immature and childish when it comes to Zoids and its armanents. As one of the five Guardians, Pat represents the element of Fire, the crest on his right hand resembles the Fire Phoenix. In the story, Pat's main Zoid is a Liger Zero, and half part series he is in possession of a Murasame Liger, where he lends it to Robertson after the two fought. Once his Liger Zero becomes Zero Falcon, the laser beam cannons for the Liger is sometimes erroneously reffered as "Sekiha Tenkyouken". Robertson (the "White Unicorn") Voiced by: Anri Katsu (JPN), Scott McNeil (ENG) Robertson is the deuteragonist of the story, Jay Anne's former lover and he starts out a friendly rivalry with Pat. Robertson first befriended Pat when the couple nursed him back to health, and when Pat returned with a Murasame Liger as he lends his Liger Zero to Robertson, they become first rivals. And after their first battle, Pat and Robertson traded Zoids and formed their alliance called the Alpha Guardians, under the pseudonym the "White Unicorn". Pat and Robertson are considered as rivals for a girl named Jay Anne. Robertson and Jay Anne later broke up, when he was told by Pat that he was being used by Jay Anne to kill all Zi-Fighters. As one of the five Guardians, Robertson represents the element of Light, the crest on his right hand resembles a Unicorn. Robertson first piloted Pat's Liger Zero, and later had the Murasame Liger after his first battle with Pat. Kevin (the "Blue Phantom") Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (JPN), Yuri Lowenthal (ENG) Kevin is an ace Zi-Fighter and tritagonist of the story who first fought Pat. Later they become friends and Kevin joins with the Alpha Guardians to face many renowned Zi-Fighters in the world. Later, when Pat and Co, fought against the Energy Liger, Kevin's Zoid was badly damage and was killed in action. His crest was later to his fiancee, Mina, along with his Rayse Tiger. As one of the five Guardians, Kevin represents the element of Water, the crest on his right hand resembles a Tiger. Kevin pilots a Rayse Tiger in the story, and later his Rayse Tiger can combine with Pterorayse to form Jet Rayse Tiger. Mina Voiced by: Shizuka Itoh (JPN), Carol-Anne Day (ENG) Mina is Kevin's girlfriend, and one of Jay Anne's friends. After Kevin died after fighting the Energy Liger, she blames Pat for his death, Pat even forces her to kill himself, but this changed when Jay Anne forced Mina to join with Pat's team to avenge Kevin. Mina joins with the five Guardians, as she takes Kevin's crest of the "Blue Phantom", along with his Rayse Tiger. Yves and Emmanuel (the "Howling Wolf" and the "Jack of Diamonds") Voiced by: Yves; Toshiyuki Morikawa (JPN), Samuel Vincent (ENG) Emmanuel; Ryuuzou Ishino (JPN), Richard Ian Cox (ENG) Yves and Emmanuel are brothers whose parents were killed in the war three years ago, the brothers live together with their young siblings in their home in Manila. Later, Emmanuel was revealed to be Pat's long lost friend. And later, Emmanuel along with his brother Yves joined with Pat's team when they began to bond as they handle their Zoids with teamwork. As one of the five Guardians, Yves represents the lement of Earth, while Emmanuel represents the element of Wind. the crest on Yves' hand resembles Konig Wolf, while Emmanuel's resembles Leostriker. Yves pilots a Command Wolf AC while Emmanuel pilots a Leostriker. Later, their Zoids can combine into the Command Striker. Supporting Protagonists Jay Anne Voiced by: Hōko Kuwashima (JPN), Tabitha St. Germain (ENG) Jay Anne (or simply Jay Anne Kathleen) is the main female character of the story, first she is the girlfriend of Robertson until she secretly and gradually falls in love with Pat. She is Pat and Robertson's crew member, a skilled medic, but good in ranged combats. Determined, she manages to put up with a brash Pat throughout the story enough so they accomplish their mission and fall in love. She even tries Pat in vain of stopping him to go in Zoid battles, as she tells him people should live in peace. It is shown that she is affraid of Zoids. After Keanne died, she reveals her feelings towards Pat and later developed a bond, wherein Pat's skills as a Zoid pilot increases and later she realized that he is a Zoidian. Jay Anne is not very manipulative, but she does acknowledge his motivations as a Zoid pilot. She does take advantage on Pat's emotions just for him to seek redemption and willingly gave her body to Pat to make him fall in love with her. During the final battle against the Gilvader, Pat and Jay Anne used the Liger Zero Falcon's "Laser Claw Strike Attack - Love Love Tenkyouken", this is a result of the bond of the couple during their battles around the world. Jay Anne is not seen piloting a Zoid but an Arosaurer. She is watching Pat's back in his Liger Zero. Jovie Voiced by: Farell Spence (ENG) Jovie is one of Jay Anne's friends, she is often seen watching backs. She does interact to Pat by warning him not to get close to Jay Anne until she finds out his skills as a Zoid pilot, in battle, Jovie does watch on Pat, Robertson, and Kevin throughout the story if she chose to fight. Jovie is piloting a red Blade Liger; identical to Leon Toros from New Century Zero. And later replaces it with a Lord Gale. Jennifer and Jim Voiced by: Jennifer; Ayako Kawasumi (JPN), Kelly Sheridan (ENG) Jim; Kappei Yamaguchi (JPN), Matt Hill (ENG) Jennifer, who is also a friend of Jay Anne's. Jennifer, along with her partner, Jim are seen helping Pat's crew in most Zoid battles. When Jennifer is bored in some occasions, she even pesters her own partner, including Pat and Jay Anne wherein the two developing feelings at each other. Jennifer is pilots a Missile Tortoise and Jim pilots a Brachiozilla. Their Zoids can form into Brachio Tortoise. But later, the two pilot seperate Zoids as they replaced them into Geno Saurer and Boldguard respectively. Antagonists Rules and Regulations of the Zoid Battles The following are the ten articles of the Zoid Battle International Regulations: #A Zoid whose command system is frozen is disqualified. :Supplement: Accidental harm inflicted on a Zi-Fighter during a match is acceptable. #A Zi-Fighter must never aim on the area where the Zoid Core of the opponent's Zoid is located. :Supplement: If battle mode is 0999, Accidental harm inflicted on the Zi-Fighter's Zoid is acceptable, therefore if a Zoid Core is badly damaged, it may result in a disqualification. #A Zi-Fighter may repair damage to his/her Zoid as often as he/she desires and move on to the Royal Cup, as long as the Zoid Core has not been taking too much damage. #A Zi-Fighter must take responsibility for protecting his/her own Zoid. :Supplement: If a Zi-Fighter upgrades or replaces his Zoid into a new one, it is still acceptable unless the Zi-Fighter must register at Zoid Battle International Commision for the responsiblity of his/her own Zoid. #A match shall only be held according to the Battle Mode implemented by the Judgeman. #A Zi-Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation he/she is representing. #The Earth is the battlefield!' ' :Supplement: Destruction of property on Earth due to the Zoid Battle is not considered a crime. #Attacking a transport vehicle of any Zi-Fighter's teams is not allowed. #Attacking a Judge Capsule or the Judgeman itself may result into disqualification. #If the battle mode is 0982, additional armanents on any Zoid is not allowed, and the size of the Zoid is limited from small to large. (With the exclusion for the Death Saurer, Madthunder, Seismosaurus, and the Gilvader). Royal Cup Additional Rules Upon the finals of the Royal Cup, Pat had told his friends the controversial and assertive rules of the Royal Cup; #Unlimited repairs, improvements, and substitutions are acceptable during the Royal Cup. But the begining of the Royal Cup. Fuzor Zoids are not allowed until the fifth Zoid Battle #Victory may be obtained through any means (including targeting the Zoid Core itself). #The final boss in the Royal Cup is the Gilvader. The battle mode in the final battle is 0990. This means there restrictions of specific Zoids, and use of Fuzors is now allowed. #The final winner of the Royal Cup will be awarded the title "King of All Zoid Battles." Notable quotes Pat *(To Jay Anne) "I don't fight bleeding hearts and women." *(To Jay Anne) "The name 'Jay' is a boy, but you're a girl." *(To Jay Anne) "Hmph, Look who's talking!" *"I'd never won a battle like this... Zero, thank you. The world of Zoid battle is bigger than I thought, you showed me that today." *"I won't lose you anymore, Zero." *(To Robertson) "Thanks for your kindness. But I'm not making any deals." *(To Robertson) "A battle is a serious competition, I'll give you everything! Now, I'll be testing you if you are strong enough to be worthy as my rival!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "And I will become evil itself to find out!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "Humans only think about themselves, so I'm going to eliminate them!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "You two, tell me... How many people must I kill?" *"I don't want to be alone again..." *"Zero, we cannot afford to bite the dust at this stage! There are still too many fools living here in this world..." *"I can fight on my own! I'll keep on fighting alone until the day I die!" *(To Jay Anne) "But, I hate to say this, I never like you!" *(To Jay Anne) "No! I wanna keep on fighting!" *(To Robertson, Kevin, and Emmanuel) "Careful! Don't charge it yet, you'll only making it worst!" *"Why would it use weapons within it's own body?! It's destroying itself!" *(To Jay Anne) "What are you whining about? I'm not dead!" *"I have a friend whose light guides me to right path, and tells me to gain freedom, peace and unity! Its name is JUSTICE!" *"Another one bites the dust!" *"What is this feeling? I'm starting to change..." *(To Jay Anne) "I don't need anymore of your help! I can take care of myself." *(To Jay Anne) "If you keep on pinching my cheek, I'll do the same to you!" *(To Jay Anne) "Thanks a lot, Jay Anne. You finally showed how what justice is! I could've done this without you." *"The Red Comet is immortal!" *"The Red Comet says, let the purge begin!" *"Whoa... Freaky!" *"Everything is my fault." *"Zero! Lend me your wings!" *"I'll check and see whether or not, your actions are justified!" *(To Mina) "Go ahead, shoot me. I'll be regreting this for one day." *(To Jay Anne) "They do what...?!" *(To Jay Anne and friends) " The Red Comet is back!" *(To Jay Anne) "I know what you're up to! You just wanted me to..." *(To Jay Anne) "I didn't mean to make you cry, I know you want to me to tell you how I feel..." *(To Jay Anne) "Tell me, why are you doing this? This is what you want me to feel?" *(To Jay Anne) "Is this what you really mean "pure" love? You just want to lend me your body, but I won't ever do it." *(To Keanne) "What ever happened to you, how could you have looked up to me? Now I have my own team and real friends, you used to be a love of mine! But... That's all changed, now all I have now is hate for you!" *(To Keanne) "Why you... Freak!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Phoenix) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Falcon) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Falcon!" *(When performing the Burning Big Bang) "Here we go! Burning Big Bang!!!" *(When performing the Buster Slash/Seven Blade Attack) "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this! My Love! My Anger! And all of my Sorrow!!! Buster Slash!!! Go! Go! Go!" *(When performing the Strike Laser Claw/Diving Laser Claw Strike Attack) "This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Laser Claw Strike Attack!!!" *(When Liger Zero Falcon fires a powerful beam) "The ultimate technique, Sekiha Tenkyouken!!!" Robertson *(To Pat) "Is this what you interpret as justice?!" *(To Pat) "I'm with you there, Comet boy!" *(About Pat) "I don't know about this guy, he's acting weird though..." *(To Pat) "Whoa... I never seen you're acting so selfish!" *(To Pat) "Come on, just believe in the world what we live in today!" *(To Pat) "If you keep fighting, the sacrifices for peace and unity becomes a waste! You should've realized that." *(To Pat) "If you want to kill each and one of us, then fine! Be that way, or you'll end up putting the world into your sufferings!" *(To Pat) "That would be alright for now... But, if you overdo it, history will ever repeat itself, and the world will suffer crucially within your own miseries!" *(About Pat) "He was such a brave person... I never seen him willing to sacrifice himself in front of us, he had finally realized what he was about to fight." *(About Pat) "Why does want to prove himself just to show justice?" *(To Pat) "You just cannot demonstrate justice if you don't have love on your sleeve. Please tell Jay Anne about your feelings. If you don't, have it your way." *(To Pat) "Good one! Red Warrior! *(To Jay Anne telling about Pat) "I'm sorry to tell you this... He's gone... His last words were; 'I... will... show... JUSTICE!', that was the thing he said." *(To Pat) "I'm going to pass my feelings for Jay Anne to you. Its up to you to take care of her. This will prove your worth to show the meaning of justice." *(Once transforming into Hayate Liger) "Go! Hayate Liger!" *(Once transforming into Mugen Liger) "Go! Mugen Liger!" Jay Anne *(To Robertson) "You just can't let this guy stay here, he cannot be trusted." *(To Pat) "A Zi-Fighter like yourself can't be trusted. All you care about is violence!" *(To Pat) "Who gave you the right to judge?" *(To Pat) "Tell me, Pat. Is this what you really mean as 'justice'? You just want to destroy everything!" *(To Pat) "What are you sitting there, why are you dead inside?! I just wanted you to acknowledge me!" *(To Pat) "I know how you feel. You just want to prove yourself to show justice... I am here, I'm not leaving on your side." *(To Pat) "I... love you." *(To Pat) "I'm willing to help your battles, but for now, I'll give you my body to make you rest..." *(To Jovie, Mina, and Jennifer, telling about Pat) "I know what's gotten into that guy, he's totally determined to protect people at his own will." Dialogue *Double Laser Claw Strike Attack (Pat and Robertson) Pat: Go... Liger! Robertson: Let's go, Murasame Liger! Both: Double Laser Claw Strike Attack!!! *Laser Claw Strike Attack - Sekiha Love Love Tenkyouken (Pat and Jay Anne) Both: These hands of ours are burning red! Pat: Their loud cries tells us... Jay Anne: ...to grasp happiness! Both: Laser Claw... Strike Attack! Pat: Seki... Jay Anne: ...ha! Both: Love! Love! Tenkyouken!!! All six Guardians Zoids Protagonist Zoids *NFZ-001 Liger Zero (piloted by Pat, including Schneider, Jager, Panzer, Phoenix, and Falcon) :*NFZ-001S/α Liger Zero Schneider :*NFZ-001J/β Liger Zero Jager :*NFZ-001P/γ Liger Zero Panzer :*NFZ-001LP/ζ Liger Zero Phoenix :*NFZ-001LF/θ Liger Zero Falcon *NFZ-002 Murasame Liger (piloted by Robertson, including Hayate and Mugen) :*NFZ-002II Hayate Liger :*NFZ-002IIB Mugen Liger *NFZ-003 Rayse Tiger (piloted by Kevin before passed to Mina) *NFZ-004 Command Wolf(piloted by Yves) *NFZ-005 Leostriker(piloted by Emmanuel) :*NFZ-004II Command Striker (piloted by both Yves and Emmanuel) Theme songs Opening *"Owari nai Yume" by Nanase Aikawa *"One day, one dream" by Tackey and Tsubasa *"Oversoul" by Megumi Hayashibara *"Round ZERO BLADE BRAVE" by Nanase Aikawa *"Ash Like Snow" by The Brilliant Green Ending *"Igninted" by TM Revolution *"Itazura no KISS" by Day after tommorow *"Northern Lights" by Megumi Hayashibara *"Shinjitsu no uta" by Do As Infinity Category:Blog posts